


Silly in Love

by cowboykylux



Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alibis, Alternate Universe - Mob, Blackmail, Domestic Fluff, Extortion, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren in Love, Married Life, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, racketeering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Extortion never looked so good, Kylo thinks as he catches a glimpse of you through the crowded room. You smile at him, and he smiles back, just the ghost of something, the barest uptick of his lips. He doesn’t smile in public, very rarely will he laugh, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Mob Boss Kylo Ren AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814407
Kudos: 19





	Silly in Love

You’re separated for the moment, a rare sight. He’s usually glued to your side, your Kylo, but for the time being the two of you are chatting away with different groups of donors for the charitable gala you’re attending. You thought it would be best to divide and conquer, as it were, and he reluctantly agreed, despite the desire to stay by your side every second of every day.

He’s so handsome, in his suit. Black on black, as was his m.o., somehow his shoulders look wider than anything you’ve ever seen despite the supposedly slimming color choice. His hair is brushed back so beautifully and he’s freshly shaved to look nice for the photographs, documentation, evidence that he was here. You’re in a gown, because of course you are – you want to look nice too, evidence of your own.

The gala is a cover, of course. The money will all be donated and moved appropriately, but as you speak with these private investors and public officials about their many hundreds of thousands that they’re offering up to your cause, a great robbery is taking place.

You just so happen to know that a _particular_ senator has some _particular_ secrets that may be of value to you, great monetary value. Greater than the sum of these donations anyway, and you needed an excuse to get everyone out of their mansions, needed an excuse to have them all cozied up with wine and champagne and whiskey so Kylo’s guys could sneak in and grab a few bargaining chips.

Extortion never looked so good, Kylo thinks as he catches a glimpse of you through the crowded room. You smile at him, and he smiles back, just the ghost of something, the barest uptick of his lips. He doesn’t smile in public, very rarely will he laugh, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

But when those around him train their eyes on who he could be giving such a display to, they’re not surprised to find that it’s you, making eyes at him over your champagne glass, staining the rim of it with your lipstick. Someone says something to you, and you reply without ever breaking your gaze away from your husband, and he has to duck his head to blush.

You look away only when he does, and those around you all murmur about how silly in love you seem, still after all this time. Kylo was a terror and a half, and so were you, beloved and respected but feared in your own rights; but no one respected and adored you more than him, there was nothing truer in the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:
> 
> Sharing a soft smile across a crowded room.


End file.
